Sunday
by Dark misery the chao
Summary: What if harry had a twin sister. and what if that sister had a bad-ass half angel for a best friend.


_**A/N: STORY 2 IN OUR UPLOAD FRENZY THIS WEEK. AND ONCE AGAIN NOT MUCH TO SAY HERE.**_

Harry Potter was a rather unusual boy even at 5. He was a normal boy in every way except odd things tended to happen around him and his twin sister. An example being the time his sister tripped and cut herself but within seconds the cut was gone without a trace and now he was somehow sitting on the roof of his schools kitchen. He was unsure how he even got up here since all he did was jump behind some bins. He sat down on the roof and crossed his arms waiting for someone to come find him. He could see his sister and some boy he didn't know looking around for him. He continued watching them wondering why people never looked up until the boy saw him and started climbing the kitchens to get to him.

"Hi, are you harry?" the boy asked. Looking closer harry could see he was wearing a blindfold

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm dark your sister wanted me to find you"

"Ok but how are we going to get down?"

"Jump" dark pushed harry while jumping off himself. Just before hitting the ground harry felt something jerk under his arm pits and he rapidly slowed his decent until he landed.

"Harry your ok" Maria yelled wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah sis just on the roof" harry replied nonchalontly

"You say that like it's an everyday occurrence" Maria commented.

"Hate to break up the reunion but those guys that were chasing you are coming" dark butted in.

"Thanks" harry ran off hoping to escape before Dudley's gang saw him. Unfortunately Dudley had an old saying 'if you can't get one freak you get the other' so when he saw Maria just standing there he immediately ordered his goons to get dark while he got Maria. Of course dark was able to incapacitate the goons fairly quickly but by then Dudley had beaten Maria to the point of coughing up blood. Acting quickly dark grabbed a goon and threw him at Dudley before rushing over and picking Maria up. Looking around to see if anyone was around dark only saw the un-conscious gang, he spread the black and white wings that were hidden under his jacket before flying to his house to look after Maria.

*5 and a half years later*

"Hey dark, what secondary school are you going to" Maria and dark were sitting in the park watching the clouds.

"Hogwarts same as you" now for someone listening in this conversation wouldn't make much sense so allow me to fill you in, dark after healing Maria had told her about magic and also directly connected her magic core to the earth's magic core allowing her to bend magic itself to her will. Unfortunately the attack had also damaged her eyes beyond repair causing her to start replicating dark by wearing a blind fold around. She also developed similar sonar to what dark used. The clothes they wore also changed, Maria was now wearing a pair of jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt with a symbol of an upside down red cross inside a yellow star surrounded by a black circle, dark was wearing a leather jacket and a black pair of pants they both had hair that covered the blind folds at first glance. The two had planed the secondary school question to be the same as "is it safe to talk about magic"

"So how are we going to hide the magikinesis you know we can't do normal magic?"

"Just replicate what's meant to happen while saying the words they want you to"

"Ok. I think the letters came today but uncle dearest ripped them up. Dudley almost had a fit when he couldn't read it"

"Ok first chance you get magic them up your sleeve and give one to harry"

"Deal" however it was still a few more days until the opportunity showed up. It was a Sunday and Vernon Dursley was ranting about how post never comes on Sundays when a letter shot down the chimney followed by another and another, eventually the room was so full uncle Vernon had thrown Harry and Maria out of the room while the others had run out. However unbeknownsest to anyone who's name wasn't Maria Potter a few of the letters had silently drifted up Maria's sleave and stayed there as she was pushed out of room as her uncle had some sort of mental breakdown.

"Hey petunia" He said with that smile only insane people can seem to pull of "How do you feel about a vacation?"

**-**_**END CHAPTER-**_


End file.
